piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to Privateering
Privateering, or Svs, is widely known around the Caribbean. Although the title says it is a guide to privateering, it is also on the ways to earn Infamy, the new thing everybody's been talking about. As I go through the ways of SvS, you will really want to get back out on the seas and test out your skills, and I can let you do that. But remember to go through what I've said so that you don't do it wrong. Here we go.. 'Which Team Do I Join?' Well, there's a way to find out. Hold down the ~ button on the top-left corner of your keyboard and you'll see a leaderboard of the ships on each team. If there is one team that has the most amount of bounty and points, I recommend choosing that. Don't choose a team just because it has the most players. 'Plan It Out' You must be prepared for every fight. One of the most efficient (and fun) ways to dominate the other team is to form a fleet. I'll tell you how to do it. 'How To Make A Fleet' Now, go into the Privateer chat and tell them, "Let's make a fleet." Then, look on the leaderboard again, find the ship on your team that is in the lead, and tell your team that the leading ship will be the 'Ship of the Line', and the rest of the other ships will be escort ships. Below is a picture of what a fleet should look like. And why just have only one fleet? You could ask your team if they like the idea of having another fleet, also known as a Double Fleet! Sounds fun, huh? Well there are some ways to keep the fleet going. 'Tips' *A good fleet must always attack anybody who messes with your ship, no matter how strong they are. *If your ship's state is on yellow, speak in Privateer chat and tell them that you're in trouble. *If you are still losing, tell your team to split up, but do not get too far away from each other. *Make your fleet big! If your fleet has at least five ships, then you have a fighting chance. *If you are in trouble, and there are a couple ships on your team, run back to your team, and lure most of the other side's ships on yours. Then your buddies will see you're in trouble and come help you out. *Never travel alone. Every ship on your fleet must have a couple mates manning the cannons. Go to the boarding rights and put a check on all of the boxes so anybody can join in your ship. After a few minutes, you can have a big crew. *If you still don't have a big crew onboard, call upon your crew or guild and ask them for some help. Make sure you put a check on the crew and guild boxes so that they will be able to join. 'Ships To Use' I've created a list of each type of class ship and how to use them. *'Light Sloops '''can be extremely useful in battle. First of all, they are very small, so it's a challenge trying to fire at them or even line up your broadsides at them. However, Light Sloops can be quite vulnerable if they don't have anybody manning the cannons. And remember, Light Sloops can be very powerful if they have cannoneers using Fury Rounds. *'Light Galleons 'share the same traits with a Light Sloop - Hard to hit. However,(but are easier to hit with thunder bolt) they hold more cannons than a Light Sloop, so if it has a full crew of pirates on board using Fury Rounds, your ship can be a very lethal threat indeed.(But this isn't very common) *'Light Frigates 'aren't very hard to hit, so they are nothing like the other Light classes. Not many people choose to use them, but with some cannoneers, they aren't all bad. *'Sloops 'are even bigger than Light Sloops, so they definately aren't hard to hit at all. But they can be quite fast, and are able to make their way behind rocks, hiding there until the enemy has gave up and drove away. *'Galleons 'are semi-commonly used, and have some good features. They are mainly used to not travel too slow, like the War Galleons, and to make use of its massive armor.Another down side is that galleons have large hulls and are easy to hit. *'Frigates 'can be used for any battle - Escort ships, backup ships, or even the leading ships for a fleet. This is because they are massive and heavily-armored, however nothing like the War Class. *'War Sloops 'are very commonly used in battle. They are fast, and have some what powerful broadsides, and not even a War Frigate should take it to lightly. *'War Galleons 'are massive and powerful, and are fierce in battle. And with a full crew of experienced cannoneers, it is nearly unstoppable. But they are not good at escaping, because they have such low speed but are easy to hit. *'War Frigates '''are the only vessels more powerful than a War Galleon. They have guns everywhere, on each side, in the front and even in the back, which means with a full crew, they can fire at ships from any angle. They are used a lot in battle. Well, that is all of them. I hope you get to choose which ship you want and master your Infamy reputation. Category:Guides